Candy Floss Princess
by Aika Moriuchi
Summary: Yesung bertemu dengan seorang gadis manis bersurai merah jambu yang mengingatkannya pada gulali. Bahkan rasa manis gulali tak sebanding dengan paras sang gadis. Berhasilkah Yesung mendapatkan gadis itu ? Yewook/BL/Oneshoot/RnR please ?


Candy Floss Princess

.

Yesung bertemu dengan seorang gadis manis bersurai merah jambu yang mengingatkannya pada gulali. Bahkan rasa manis gulali tak sebanding dengan paras sang gadis. Berhasilkah Yesung mendapatkan gadis itu ?

.

Warning ! Boys Love, a little bit humor gagal, gaje, abal, typo berkeliaran, full of author POV..

.◆.

.◆.

.◆.

.◆.

.◆.

Eunhyuk tampak sangat bahagia, senyum tak pernah lepas dari paras manisnya. Ia dalam perjalanan menuju cafe milik Donghae, kekasihnya. Sesampainya di sana, ia tak menemukan Donghae di meja kasir padahal biasanya Donghae bertugas menjaga mesin kasir.

"Yesung-hyung, dimana Donghae ?" tanya Eunhyuk pada salah satu pegawai yang dikenalnya

"Di ruangannya"

"Gomawo, hyung" Eunhyuk berlari menuju ruangan Donghae tanpa menunggu balasan dari Yesung. Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Hae~" Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae dari belakang

"Ada apa, Hyukkie ?"

"Besok ulang tahunku"

"Lalu ?"

"Aku mau mengundang semua pegawai disini untuk datang ke pestaku"

"Nanti akan kusampaikan pada mereka"

"Gomawo, Hae" Eunhyuk mengecup sekilas pipi Donghae

.

.

Yesung tengah sibuk membereskan cafe saat ia merasakan sebuah tepukan pada bahunya.

"Hyung.."

"Nde ?"

"Malam ini Hyukkie mengadakan pesta dan ia mengundang kita semua. Hyung datang ya ?"

"Hmm, aku tidak begitu suka keramaian"

"Ayolah, Yesung-hyung. Hyukkie akan kecewa jika salah satu dari kita tidak datang" bujuk Donghae

"Arraseo"

"Gomawo, hyung" Donghae memamerkan senyumannya

"Tapi kau harus menjemputku, aku sedang malas menyetir"

"Ne, hyung"

.

.

Malam yang dinantikan akhirnya tiba. Di depan rumah Eunhyuk, sebuah Ferrari hitam berhenti. Turunlah dua pangeran tampan nan mempesona. Donghae menggunakan kemeja abu-abu yang tampak pas dengan tubuh atletis miliknya sementara Yesung memakai kemeja hitam polos namun mampu membuat aura feromonnya menguar. Keduanya menuju taman belakang tempat diadakannya pesta.

Eunhyuk tengah mengobrol bersama sahabatnya saat ia melihat kedatangan sang kekasih. Eunhyuk berlari kecil ke arah sang kekasih.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Hae" Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae

"Apa aku terlambat ?"

"Aku tidak akan memulai pestanya tanpamu" Donghae tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Eunhyuk

"Yesung-hyung datang juga ?"

"Ne, dia memaksaku untuk datang" Yesung menunjuk Donghae menggunakan dagunya

"Kajja, pestanya akan segera dimulai" ajak Eunhyuk

Pesta ulang tahun Eunhyuk berlangsung dengan sangat meriah. Senyum tak pernah terlepas dari wajah Eunhyuk. Tepat pukul 10 malam, pesta itu berakhir dan menyisakan Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, dan beberapa sahabat Eunhyuk.

Yesung duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan, di sampingnya ada seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang dibalut gaun berwarna biru muda.

'Cantik' batin Yesung

Namun gadis itu tampak tidak nyaman, ia terlihat gelisah. Yesung tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengajak gadis itu berbicara.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Yesung

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab gadis itu

'Suaranya lembut sekali'

"Tuan ?"

"Ah maaf. Kau tidak pulang ? Bukankah tidak baik seorang gadis berada di luar sampai larut malam ?"

"A-aku namja"

"Hah ?"

"Aku namja, tuan"

"Benarkah ?" Yesung sangat terkejut

"Ne"

"Kenapa kau memakai gaun seperti itu ?"

"Sebenarnya...

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Bosan~" eluh Eunhyuk

"Ayo main truth or dare" usul Sungmin

"Aku tidak ikut" tolak Ryeowook

"Waeyo ? Kau takut, eoh ?" ejek Sungmin

"Ayolah, Wookie" bujuk Eunhyuk

"Arraseo" ucap Ryeowook pelan

"Ayo mulai"

Sungmin mulai memutar botol dan saat berhenti bibir botol itu mengarah pada Eunhyuk.

"Truth or dare ?"

"Truth"

"Dimana kau mendapatkan first kissmu ?" tanya Sungmin

"Cafe milik Donghae" jawab Eunhyuk pelan

"Aigoo, hebat sekali kalian. Berciuman di tempat umum, ckckck" Sungmin geleng-geleng mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya cengar-cengir lalu memutar botol itu.

"Truth or dare, Wookie ?"

"Dare" jawab Ryeowook mantap

"I dare you to wear a gown at Hyukkie's party" sahut Sungmin

"Mwo ?!" Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya

"Min, apa tidak berlebihan ?" komentar Eunhyuk

"Tidak" Sungmin tersenyum evil

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berdandan"

"Tenang saja, aku akan minta tolong pada Heechul-noona" ucap Sungmin

"Arraseo" ucap Ryeowook lemah

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

"Begitulah ceritanya"

"Tapi gaun itu cocok denganmu" Ryeowook tak bisa menahan rona merah yang kini menjalar di pipinya mendengar ucapan Yesung

"Siapa namamu ?"

"Kim Ryeowook, tuan"

"Jangan panggil aku tuan. Apa aku terlihat tua hingga kau memanggilku tuan ? Panggil saja Yesung"

"Baiklah, Yesung-hyung"

"Kau tidak pulang ?"

"Aku menginap di sini"

"Hyung.." panggil Donghae

"Waeyo ?"

"Kajja pulang"

"Aigoo, kau sudah menemukan pangeranmu ?" goda Sungmin yang tiba-tiba datang

"Sungmin, jangan menggoda Ryeowook. Kasihan dia" ucap Eunhyuk

"Ryeowook ? Kau Ryeowook ?"

"Ne, Donghae-hyung"

"Kenapa kau memakai gaun ?"

"Sungmin yang menyuruhnya" sahut Eunhyuk

"Kau ini tidak pernah berubah"

"Hyukkie, aku pulang dulu"

"Hati-hati, Hae"

.

.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook tengah berkumpul di kamar Eunhyuk. Sungmin memandang Ryeowook yang tengah memainkan boneka milik Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba sebuah seringai mampir ke bibirnya.

"Wookie.." panggil Sungmin

"Wae, hyung ?"

"Kau sudah berkenalan dengan Yesung-hyung ?"

"Ne. Wae, hyung ?"

"Dia tampan, bukan ?" Ryeowook tidak menjawab karena Eunhyuk terlebih dulu menyahuti ucapan Sungmin

"Sungmin, berhenti menggodanya"

"Kau tidak seru" cibir Sungmin

"Sudah larut, lebih baik kita tidur" ucap Eunhyuk bijak

"Ne" balas Sungmin dan Ryeowook

.

.

Mentari mulai menampakkan eksistensinya. Sinarnya mengetuk kelopak mata Ryeowook, namja manis ini mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bangun karena mencium aroma harum masakan. Keduanya langsung menuju dapur dan menemukan Ryeowook tengah menata makanan di atas meja.

"Hyung sudah bangun ?"

"Ne, kau masak apa ?"

"Hanya pancake, hyung"

"Baunya enak" timpal Sungmin

"Hyung mandilah dulu. Setelah itu kita sarapan bersama"

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin mengikuti saran Ryeowook. Keduanya berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya kembali dengan penampilan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Selamat makan"

"Wookie-ah.." panggil Sungmin setelah menyelesaikan makannya

"Nde, hyung ?"

"Kau bekerja hari ini ?"

"Ne, hyung"

"Kau betah jadi asisten artis sombong itu ?"

"Kyuhyun tidak sombong, hyung. Ia hanya terlalu pendiam"

"Tapi, tetap saja"

"Wookie, ini sudah jam 7. Nanti kau bisa terlambat" ucap Eunhyuk

"Gomawo sudah mengingatkanku, hyung. Aku berangkat dulu"

"Anak itu selalu saja bersemangat"

"Kau tidak bekerja ?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Ani, aku tidak ada shift di restoran hari ini. Kau ?"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan dokumen perusahaan sejak kemarin"

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini ?"

"Aku mau ke cafe Donghae"

"Aku ikut"

Eunhyuk menyetir mobil menuju cafe Donghae. Ternyata cafe Donghae sudah sangat ramai walau jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7. Donghae yang melihat kedatangan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin pun tersenyum sumringah.

"Kebetulan sekali kalian datang. Bantu aku, ne ? Beberapa pegawaiku tidak masuk" Donghae mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Tentu, Hae"

"Hey hey aku datang kesini bukan untuk-"

"Sudahlah, Min. Apa salahnya membantu ?" ucap Eunhyuk

"Aish, arraseo"

.

.

Waktu untuk pergantian shift telah tiba. Beberapa pegawai mulai berdatangan, Sungmin akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Hah lelahnya" ucap Sungmin

"Mianhae sudah merepotkan. Ini sebagai hadiah" Donghae membawakan cheese cake dan strawberry milkshake untuk Eunhyuk dan Sungmin

"Yak ! Masa kau hanya memberikan ini ?"

"Min, kau ini ribut sekali"

"Sedang membicarakan apa ?" tanya Yesung yang tiba-tiba datang

"Ikan cucut ini pelit sekali ! Masa memberikanku cake sebagai imbalan !" adu Sungmin

"Yak ! Apa maksudmu ? Cheese cake disini terkenal nikmat" ucap Donghae

"Hah, kepalaku" ringis Yesung

"Yesung-hyung.." panggil Sungmin

"Wae ?"

"Ryeowook manis kan ?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membicarakannya ?"

"Sudahlah, jawab saja"

"Hyung.." sebuah suara yang amat lembut memasuki pendengaran mereka

"Wookie ? Sedang apa kau disini ?"

"Menemani Kyuhyun. Ia ingin cheese cake"

"Manja sekali. Dia kan bisa pergi sendiri"

"Jangan begitu, hyung. Ini pekerjaanku sebagai asistennya"

"Ah, aku ke tempat Kyuhyun dulu. Dia bisa mendiamkanku karena terlalu lama pergi" Ryeowook berlari menuju tempat Kyuhyun

"Dia.. asisten artis ?"

"Ne"

"Artis itu Cho Kyuhyun ?"

"Ne"

"Sainganmu sangat berat, hyung" celetuk Sungmin

Sementara di meja Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tengah menginterogasi Ryeowook.

"Siapa mereka, Ryeonggu ?"

"Mereka sudah kuanggap seperti kakak kandungku, Kyu"

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan mereka" ultimatum Kyuhyun

"Tapi-"

"Aku benci penolakan" ucap Kyuhyun dingin

"..."

"Kajja kembali ke tempat syuting" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya

"Ta-tapi kau belum menyentuh cakenya"

"Tidak berselera" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook dan keluar dari cafe setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja

Empat namja yang sedari tadi memandang mereka menyeritkan dahi melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa dengannya ?" tanya Yesung

"Dia selalu overprotective pada Ryeowook"

"Dia menyukai Ryeowook ?"

"Entahlah"

Sementara itu, di tempat lain Ryeowook berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, pelan-pelan" pinta Ryeowook

"Aww" ringis Ryeowook karena menabrak punggung Kyuhyun yang berhenti mendadak

"Kyu, kau kenapa ?"

"Hhh, dengar baik-baik. Aku masih harus syuting jadi jangan membuat moodku buruk, arraseo ?"

"Mianhae, Kyu"

"Kajja" Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Ryeowook

"Kyu.."

"Hmm ?"

"Lepaskan tanganku. Bagaimana jika fans melihat-"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan membuat moodku menjadi buruk, heum ?"

"M-mianhae"

Keduanya akhirnya tiba di lokasi syuting. Kyuhyun bersiap untuk memulai syuting sedangkan Ryeowook duduk manis di kursi yang tersedia.

Ryeowook memainkan ponselnya sembari menunggu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan syuting.

"Ryeonggu, aku haus" suara berat Kyuhyun mengagetkan Ryeowook

"Ini, Kyu" Ryeowook menyodorkan isotonik pada Kyuhyun

"Gomawo. Aku harus syuting lagi, tunggulah sebentar" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Ryeowook penuh sayang, Ryeowook tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun

Setelah dua jam berlalu, Kyuhyun menyelesaikan syutingnya untuk hari itu. Ia mengajak Ryeowook untuk pulang.

"Ryeonggu, ayo pulang"

"Ne, Kyu"

"Kau pulang ke rumah ?" tanya Kyuhyun saat berada di dalam mobil

"Aniya, aku menginap di rumah Eunhyuk-hyung"

"Wae ?"

"Appa dan umma akan tinggal di Kanada selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Mereka menyuruhku menginap di rumah Eunhyuk-hyung"

"Arraseo" Kyuhyun menyetir mobil sportnya menuju rumah Eunhyuk

"Gomawo, Kyu" ucap Ryeowook saat sudah berada di depan rumah Eunhyuk

"Beristirahatlah. Besok kau harus menemaniku syuting lagi"

"Ne. Pay pay, Kyu" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya

"Hyung, aku pulang" ucap Ryeowook saat memasuki rumah Eunhyuk

"Kau sudah pulang, Wookie ?"

"Ne, hyung. Dimana Sungmin-hyung ?"

"Dia sedang ke minimarket"

"Oh begitu. Aku mandi dulu, ne hyung ? Badanku terasa lengket"

"Ne, chagia"

Eunhyuk memfokuskan dirinya pada drama yang tengah ditontonnya. Biarpun terlihat manly, Eunhyuk memiliki hati yang tak kalah lembut dari Ryeowook.

"Hyuk.."

"Kau sudah pulang ?"

"Ne, aku sudah membeli semua bahan yang kita butuhkan"

"Kajja kita mulai" Eunhyuk dan Sungmin membawa belanjaan ke arah dapur

Ryeowook baru saja selesai mandi, ia mencari hyungdeulnya yang tidak terlihat dimanapun. Hanya satu tempat yang belum ia periksa yaitu dapur. Ryeowook pun berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hyung sedang apa ?"

"Wookie ? Kami sedang mencoba memasak"

"Kenapa banyak sekali bahannya, hyung ?"

"Donghae dan Yesung akan makan malam bersama kita"

"Oh begitu. Biar kubantu ya, hyung ?"

"Boleh saja, Wookie. Kau lebih pandai memasak dibanding kami"

"Hyung berlebihan"

Tiga namja manis ini pun mulai memasak. Beberapa jam kemudian mereka telah menyelesaikan seluruh masakan yang ingin mereka buat.

"Ugh, aku berkeringat. Aku mandi dulu, ne ?"

"Tapi Eunhyuk-hyung kan sudah mandi"

"Wookie, dia tidak mau terlihat buruk di depan namjachingunya" jelas Sungmin dan diangguki oleh Ryeowook

"Aku juga mau mandi dulu" Sungmin menyusul Eunhyuk

Ryeowook memilih menonton televisi sembari menunggu Eunhyuk dan Sungmin selesai mandi. Namun suara dentingan bel pintu membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari televisi. Ryeowook berjalan menuju pintu.

"Donghae-hyung, Yesung-hyung, silahkan masuk" ucap Ryeowook ramah

"Dimana Hyukkie ?" tanya Donghae saat tak melihat Eunhyuk

"Hyungdeul sedang di kamar. Hyung tunggulah disini, biar kupanggilkan"

"Tidak perlu, Wookie. Kami sudah selesai" ucap Eunhyuk

"Ayo kita makan" ajak Sungmin

Mereka baru saja akan menyantap hidangan di depan mereka namun suara ponsel Ryeowook menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

"Mianhae, hyung" ucap Ryeowook lalu menjauh dari meja makan untuk mengangkat telepon

Beberapa menit kemudian Ryeowook kembali dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu, Wookie ?" tanya Sungmin

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku tidak bisa ikut makan malam bersama kalian"

"Wae ?" tanya Yesung

"Kyuhyun memintaku untuk menemaninya makan malam" ucap Ryeowook pelan

"Suruh saja dia bergabung dengan kita" usul Donghae

"Bolehkah, hyung ?"

"Kenapa tidak ?"

"Gomawo, hyung"

Ryeowook pun mengirimkan pesan kepada Kyuhyun. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian terdengar bunyi bel, Ryeowook berlari ke arah pintu.

"Selamat malam" ucap Kyuhyun kaku

"Duduklah, kita makan bersama" ucap Donghae ramah

"Gomawo" Kyuhyun mengambil tempat di samping Ryeowook

Enam namja itu menikmati hidangan mereka. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook terbatuk-batuk akibat tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk"

"Ini" Kyuhyun dan Yesung menyodorkan air bersamaan. Ryeowook mengambil air yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Ryeowook.

"Gomawo, Kyu" ucap Ryeowook, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menyeka sisa air di sudut bibir Ryeowook. Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin menatap Yesung dengan tatapan mengiba.

"Ne, Ryeonggu. Pelan-pelan saja makannya" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Ryeowook penuh sayang

Makan malam nan kaku itu akhirnya berhasil terlewati. Ryeowook mengantar Kyuhyun sampai di depan gerbang rumah Eunhyuk.

"Hati-hati, Kyu"

"Ne, beristirahatlah"

Ryeowook baru saja memasuki rumah Eunhyuk saat Sungmin menariknya untuk duduk di ruang keluarga. Ryeowook sangat bingung dengan tingkah hyungnya yang satu ini.

"Wae, hyung ?" tanya Ryeowook heran

"Kau berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun, eoh ?"

"Kenapa hyung berpikiran seperti itu ? Aku ini hanya asistennya"

"Sikapnya kepadamu menunjukkan jika ia menyukaimu" ucap Donghae

"Tidak, hyung. Ia seperti itu karena ia menganggapku seperti keluarganya sendiri"

"Kau terlalu polos, Wookie" celetuk Sungmin

"Kenapa hyung selalu menyudutkan Kyuhyun ? Hyung bahkan tidak mengenalnya" air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata Ryeowook

"Sshhh, uljima" Eunhyuk memeluk Ryeowook

"Kajja kita ke kamar" ajak Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk pun mengantar Ryeowook ke kamar yang disediakan khusus untuk Ryeowook. Tinggallah Sungmin, Donghae, dan Yesung di ruang keluarga.

"Yesung-hyung.." panggil Sungmin

"Wae ?"

"Apa kau menyukai Ryeowook ?"

"..."

"Hyung ?" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Yesung

"Wae ?"

"Kau menyukai Ryeowook atau tidak ?"

"Ne, aku menyukainya sejak kami bertemu di pesta Eunhyuk"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau perbuat sekarang ?"

"..."

"Hyung, kau harus mulai mendekati Ryeowook. Hyung tau sendiri kan jika Ryeowook memiliki hati yang sangat lembut ? Aku takut lama-kelamaan ia jatuh ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Apalagi intensitas pertemuan mereka cukup tinggi" jelas Donghae panjang lebar

"Ne, aku akan berusaha"

"Jinja ?" Sungmin menatap Yesung berbinar-binar

"Ne, kalian tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa memenangkan hati Ryeowook"

"Baiklah, sepertinya kami harus pulang sekarang" ucap Donghae

"Kau mau pulang sekarang, Hae ?" tanya Eunhyuk yang baru saja memasuki ruang keluarga

"Ne, Hyukkie. Ini sudah larut malam"

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin mengantar dua pangeran tampan itu sampai di depan gerbang.

"Hati-hati, Hae" Eunhyuk melambaikan tangan

"Ne, Hyukkie" Donghae mengedipkan matanya

Mobil Ferrari hitam itu pun melaju menembus dinginnya angin malam.

.

.

Sinar mentari mengintip malu melalui celah korden. Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat, ia berjalan lesu menuju kamar mandi.

'Ommo ! Mengerikan sekali wajahku' batin Ryeowook horror

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Setelah berpakaian rapi, ia mencari es untuk mengompres matanya yang membengkak.

Eunhyuk yang baru memasuki dapur melihat Ryeowook duduk bak orang mati sebab tak ada pergerakan sama sekali.

"Wookie-ah, kau sedang apa ?"

"E-eh ? Mengompres mataku, hyung"

"Kau akan tetap bekerja hari ini ?"

"Tentu saja, hyung. Kyuhyun harus menyelesaikan syutingnya"

"Jam berapa kau akan pulang ?"

"Mungkin sore hari, hyung"

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Wookie"

"Aniya, aku menikmati pekerjaan ini" Ryeowook menampilkan senyum nan manis

"Aku berangkat sekarang, hyung. Pay pay"

"Ne, hati-hati"

Ryeowook bersenandung sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen Kyuhyun. Tak terasa kini ia telah berada di depan apartemen Kyuhyun. Ia memasukkan kode yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen itu.

"Kyu.." panggil Ryeowook namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut layaknya seorang bayi. Tangannya terulur untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi dahi Kyuhyun.

GREP Kyuhyun menahan tangan Ryeowook dan menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya

"Kyu, lepas" pinta Ryeowook yang tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini karena membuat darah mengalir ke pipi gembilnya

"Shireo" jawab Kyuhyun manja

"Kyu, kau ada syuting hari ini"

"Bisa ditunda"

"Kyu, jebal"

"Hhh, arraseo" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dengan berat hati

"Mandilah, aku akan memasak untukmu"

"Ne, Ryeonggu-noona" goda Kyuhyun

"Yak ! Aku namja, Kyu"

"Arraseo, kau namja manis" ucap Kyuhyun lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi untuk menghindari lemparan bantal dari Ryeowook

Ryeowook membuka kulkas Kyuhyun yang hanya berisi telur, orregano, dan cabai rawit. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, bagaimana mungkin seorang artis terkenal seperti Kyuhyun hanya memiliki telur di dalam kulkasnya. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat egg roll yang teramat sederhana.

"Kau sedang apa, heum ?" Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Ryeowook

"Memasak sarapan untukmu. Mian, aku hanya bisa membuat egg roll karena hanya itu yang kau miliki"

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tak bisa memasak jadi untuk apa aku memiliki bermacam-macam bahan makanan di kulkas ?"

"Kau bisa memintaku untuk datang. Aku ini kan asistenmu"

"Aku ingin kau tinggal di sini" ucap Kyuhyun pelan

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kyu ?"

"Aniya" jawab Kyuhyun cepat

"Makanlah, setelah itu kita ke lokasi syuting"

Kyuhyun menikmati egg roll buatan Ryeowook, matanya tak lepas dari namja manis yang berada di depannya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?"

"Kau sudah makan ?"

"Sudah"

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Buka mulutmu" Ryeowook memilih menurut pada Kyuhyun. Ia membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan Kyuhyun.

Setelah egg roll itu habis, keduanya bersiap menuju lokasi syuting. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun membawa mobilnya menuju lokasi syuting.

Sesampainya di sana, ia segera bersiap untuk memulai syuting. Dan seperti biasa, Ryeowook duduk manis menunggu Kyuhyun. Memberikan minuman saat Kyuhyun haus dan lainnya.

Ryeowook tengah menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berakting hingga ponselnya berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

.

_**From : 014XXXXXX**_

_**Ryeowook-ah, kau sedang sibuk ?**_

_**-Yesung**_

_._

_**To : Yesung-hyung**_

_**Aku sedang menemani Kyuhyun. Ada apa hyung ?**_

_._

_**From : Yesung-hyung**_

_**Aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Kau mau ?**_

_._

_**To : Yesung-hyung**_

_**Tentu. Aku akan menghubungi hyung jika aku sudah selesai menemani Kyuhyun ^^**_

_._

_**From : Yesung-hyung**_

_**Arraseo, Wookie :)**_

_._

"Kau sedang mengirim pesan dengan siapa, Ryeonggu ?" suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memasuki pendengaran Ryeowook

"Dengan Yesung-hyung" jawab Ryeowook polos

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan ?"

"Yesung-hyung mengajakku jalan-jalan" ucap Ryeowook sambil memamerkan senyum indah nan manis miliknya

"Kau mengiyakan ?"

"Ne, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak jalan-jalan"

"Kau sudah selesai syuting, Kyu ?"

"Belum. Aku tidak mood melanjutkan"

"Tapi-"

"Aku mau pulang. Kau ingin menunggu Yesung atau ikut denganku ?"

"Aku menunggu Yesung-hyung saja"

"Baiklah, hati-hati" Kyuhyun perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook segera mengetik pesan kepada Yesung untuk menjemputnya.

Lima menit telah berlalu, penantian Ryeowook pun berakhir seiring datangnya Yesung dengan Range Rover hitam.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" Yesung membukakan pintu untuk Ryeowook

"Kau ingin kemana ?"

"Terserah pada Yesung-hyung" ucap Ryeowook kalem

"Lotte World ?"

"Boleh" Ryeowook melemparkan senyum nan manis pada Yesung

Kurang dari 45 menit, keduanya telah sampai di Lotte World. Ryeowook meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal karena duduk selama 45 menit.

"Kajja" ajak Yesung

"Umm" Ryeowook mengangguk imut

Kedua namja ini mencoba berbagai macam wahana. Hingga akhirnya kaki mereka meminta untuk diistirahatkan. Mereka duduk pada bangku yang telah disediakan. Manik bulat Ryeowook terpaku pada sebuah objek yang membuatnya tak berkedip.

"Kau melihat apa, Wookie ?"

"Hyung, aku mau gulali itu" tunjuk Ryeowook pada sebuah stand gulali

"Tunggulah disini, jangan pergi kemanapun" Yesung mendekati stand itu dan membeli 2 tangkai gulali

"Ini, Wookie"

"Gomawo, hyung" Ryeowook memeluk Yesung singkat

"Ne, makanlah"

Ryeowook mulai memakan gulali pemberian Yesung.

"Wookie.."

"Hmm ?"

"Kenapa kau memilih pekerjaan sebagai asisten artis ?"

"Karena mengasyikkan"

"Mengasyikkan ?"

"Ne, aku bisa ke luar negeri tanpa perlu memikirkan biaya" Ryeowook tertawa kecil

"Kau ini" Yesung mencubit pipi Ryeowook gemas

"Pekerjaan hyung sebenarnya apa ?"

"Pelayan di cafe Donghae"

"Bohong ! Mana mungkin seorang pelayan bisa memiliki mobil mahal" bibir Ryeowook mengerucut imut

"Aku membantu appa di perusahaan"

"Jinja ? Bergerak di bidang apa ?"

"Ra-ha-sia"

"Yak ! Kau menyebalkan, hyung !" Ryeowook kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Kau terlihat lebih manis jika sedang marah"

"Hyung sepertinya berbakat menggoda orang, ne ?"

"Aku tidak pernah menggoda siapapun"

"Hyung baru saja menggodaku"

"Aku berbicara fakta"

"..."

"Kajja pulang" ajak Yesung

"Ne, hyung"

Yesung mengantarkan Ryeowook menuju rumah Eunhyuk. Yesung tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat Ryeowook yang tertidur. Wajah Ryeowook sangatlah polos bak seorang bayi, Yesung tak tega membangunkan Ryeowook yang tampak lelah. Yesung memutuskan untuk menggendong Ryeowook ala bridal style.

Sungmin tengah menonton drama kesukaanya saat bel pintu berbunyi, dengan berat hati ia beranjak dari depan televisi dan membukakan pintu.

"Sungmin-ah, bisa kau tunjukkan letak kamar Ryeowook ?"

"A-ah, tentu. Lewat sini, hyung" Sungmin menunjukkan kamar Ryeowook pada Yesung

Yesung membaringkan tubuh Ryeowook perlahan, seolah tak ingin Ryeowook terbangun. Yesung mengelus pipi Ryeowook pelan kemudian keluar dari kamar Ryeowook.

"Aku pulang dulu. Tolong jaga Ryeowook"

"Ryeowook tak akan lari kemana pun" cibir Sungmin namun tak ditanggapi oleh Yesung

.

.

Siang telah berganti malam. Mentari telah berganti bulan. Namja manis yang tengah tertidur pun mulai membuka matanya. Bingung akan keadaannya, seingatnya ia sedang berjalan-jalan bersama Yesung. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Wookie, kau sudah bangun ?"

"Ne, Eunhyuk-hyung"

"Mandilah dulu. Setelah itu kita makan malam"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ryeowook turun ke dapur dengan penampilan yang lebih segar dari sebelumnya.

"Wookie-ah, duduklah" ucap Eunhyuk

"Wah, hyung yang memasak semua ini ?"

"Sejak kapan aku bisa memasak sebanyak ini ? Aku memesan semua makanan ini" Eunhyuk menertawakan dirinya sendiri

"Dimana Sungmin-hyung ?"

"Ia sedang mengurus restorannya. Mungkin ia akan pulang larut"

"Ayo makan" lanjut Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menikmati makan malam tanpa Sungmin. Setelah selesai makan malam, keduanya menonton acara musik favorit mereka. Tiba-tiba, ponsel Ryeowook berdering.

"Yobboseyo"

"..."

"London ? Jinja ?"

"..."

"Ikut denganmu ?"

"..."

"Baiklah"

"..."

"Pay pay"

Sambungan terputus, menyisakan Ryeowook yang tak berhenti tersenyum. Eunhyuk menyeritkan dahinya melihat tingkah Ryeowook.

"Ada apa denganmu ?"

"Kyuhyun akan melakukan syuting di London. Dia mengajakku juga" ucap Ryeowook semangat

"Benarkah ? Kau sangat beruntung, Wookie"

"Kapan kalian akan pergi ?" lanjut Eunhyuk

"Tiga hari lagi, hyung"

"Sudah malam, lebih baik kau beristirahat"

"Ne, hyung. Good nite"

"Sweet dream, Wookie"

.

.

Ryeowook tengah tertidur pulas saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ia meraba-raba nakas, mencoba meraih ponselnya.

"Yobboseyo" ucap Ryeowook tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya

"Baru bangun, heum ?"

"Yesung-hyung ?" Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya

"Ne, ini aku"

"Ada apa, hyung ?"

"Kau sibuk hari ini ?"

"Aniya, aku libur selama dua hari ke depan"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling Seoul. Bagaimana ?"

"Jinja ?"

"Ne. Jadi ?"

"Aku mau" Ryeowook memekik senang

"Aku akan menjemputmu dua jam lagi"

"Arraseo"

Sambungan terputus. Ryeowook menyambar handuknya dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Lima belas menit kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ryeowook membuka lemarinya, pilihannya jatuh pada kaos v-neck lengan panjang berwarna ungu muda yang dipadukan dengan jeans.

Eunhyuk sedang memeriksa dokumen perusahaannya saat Ryeowook keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi. Eunhyuk memperhatikan Ryeowook dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"Jalan-jalan bersama Yesung-hyung"

"Sedang pendekatan, eoh ?"

"Hyung bicara apa sih"

"Hahaha, tidak perlu malu"

"Aku tidak malu"

"Mmm, apa Sungmin-hyung tidak pulang kesini ?" tanya Ryeowook

"Aniya"

Ryeowook baru saja ingin menanggapi ucapan Eunhyuk namun suara bel pintu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Mungkin itu Yesung-hyung. Cepat buka"

"Ne, hyung"

Ryeowook berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Ia terkejut saat seikat bunga tiba-tiba terjulur di depan wajahnya.

"Bunga yang indah untuk namja manis"

"Gomawo, Yesung-hyung" Ryeowook mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Yesung

"Kau siap ?"

"Aku pamit pada Eunhyuk-hyung dulu, ne ?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Yesung, Ryeowook berlari ke dalam dan menemui Eunhyuk

"Hyung, aku jalan dulu"

"Hati-hati, Wookie"

"Sudah ?" tanya Yesung saat melihat kedatangan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kita mau kemana Yesung-hyung ?"

"Everland"

"Everland itu tempat seperti apa, hyung ?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya dan menaruh telunjuknya di dagu, sungguh pose yang teramat imut menurut Yesung

'Ughh, manis sekali' batin Yesung sembari menahan nosebleed yang mungkin datang kapan saja karena tingkah Ryeowook yang amat polos nan imut

"Hyung ?" Ryeowook menusuk pipi Yesung menggunakan telunjuknya karena Yesung tak menanggapi ucapannya dan tetap berkonsenterasi pada jalanan di depannya

"Wae ?"

"Yak ! Hyung tidak mendengarkan ucapanku, eoh ?" Ryeowook melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Mian, Wookie. Jangan ngambek, ne ?"

"..."

"Wookie.."

"..."

"Ayolah, Wookie"

"Hyung menyebalkan" ucap Ryeowook masih dengan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Mianhae, Wookie"

"..."

"Sudah sampai. Ayo turun"

Ryeowook mengikuti langkah Yesung keluar dari mobil. Ia meregangkan badannya yang terasa kebas. Begitu melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya, Ryeowook memekik tertahan.

"Cantik.." gumam Ryeowook

Ini pertama kalinya Ryeowook mengunjungi Everland. Ia tak sanggup mendeskripsikan keindahan Everland. Berbagai macam bunga ada disini, warnanya yang bermacam-macam membuat Everland bagaikan taman pelangi.

"Kau suka ?"

"Aku suka sekali. Gomawo, hyung" Ryeowook memeluk Yesung erat

"Apa ini artinya aku dimaafkan ?"

"Umm" Ryeowook mengangguk dalam pelukan Yesung

"Wah, mereka cocok sekali"

"Pasangan yang serasi"

Ryeowook spontan melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar komentar orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Yesung tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Ryeowook yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Kenapa hyung malah tertawa ?" Ryeowook memukul lengan Yesung pelan

"Kau lucu"

"Hyung menyebalkan"

"Mian, ayo berkeliling. Kau mau berdiri disana sepanjang hari heum ?" Yesung mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Ryeowook

Dua namja ini berkeliling Everland dengan jemari yang saling bertautan. Ryeowook tampak nyaman digandeng oleh Yesung, senyum tak pernah lepas dari paras manisnya. Setelah puas berkeliling, Yesung mengajak Ryeowook untuk mengunjungi Namsan Tower.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke Namsan Tower, keduanya kini telah berada di Seoul Tower.

"Ayo naik" ajak Yesung

"Umm" Ryeowook menautkan jarinya pada tangan Yesung. Yesung terkejut dengan gerakan Ryeowook sementara Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yesung.

"Hyung, aku mau naik cable car" pinta Ryeowook

"Arraseo"

"Hyung, lihat. Pemandangannya indah sekali"

"..."

"Hyu-" Ryeowook tadinya ingin mengomel karena Yesung tidak menanggapi perkataanya, namun Ryeowook kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat tatapan Yesung yang begitu dalam. Yesung mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka sedikit demi sedikit.

CUUUP Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook singkat

"H-hyung" cicit Ryeowook

"Mian, aku.. Aku terbawa suasana"

"..."

Yesung merasa bersalah karena telah mencium Ryeowook padahal status mereka hanyalah hyung dan dongsaeng, tidak lebih. Sementara Ryeowook ? Ia berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Yesung yang berada di belakangnya.

Ryeowook berlari keluar dari Namsan Tower, Yesung berusaha mengejar Ryeowook. Ryeowook terus berlari dan tidak menyadari jika sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya.

"Wookie, awas !"

CKIIIIT

BRUUUK

.

.

"Eunghhh" erang Ryeowook

"Wookie, kau sudah sadar ?" tanya Yesung dengan suara bergetar

"Ini dimana ?"

"Rumah sakit. Kau mengalami kecelakaan... karena aku"

"..."

"Wookie, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tak apa, hyung" potong Ryeowook sembari menyentuh jemari Yesung

"Kau tak marah lagi padaku ?"

"Aniya"

"Gomawo, Wookie" Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat

"Ryeonggu, kau baik-baik saja ?" Kyuhyun menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan Ryeowook, kekhawatiran terpancar jelas di wajahnya

"Aku baik-baik saja" Ryeowook tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun

"Kakimu.. Ada apa dengan kakimu ?"

"Ia mengalami keretakan pada tulang keringnya. Ia bisa kembali normal dengan terapi" jelas Yesung

"Kau... Semua ini karena kau !" Kyuhyun melayangkan pukulan tepat di pipi kiri Yesung

"Kyu, hentikan !" pekik Ryeowook

"Jika kau tidak mengajaknya pergi, ia tidak akan seperti ini" Kyuhyun memukul pipi kanan Yesung

"Kyu, kumohon berhenti !" Ryeowook menaikkan suaranya

"Ryeonggu.."

"Hiks hiks hiks"

"Ryeonggu, mianhae"

"Kenapa ? Kenapa kau memukul Yesung-hyung ?"

"Dia yang membuatmu seperti ini ! Kenapa kau malah membelanya ?!" teriak Kyuhyun penuh emosi sambil mengguncangkan bahu Ryeowook

"K-kau menyakitiku, Kyu" Ryeowook kembali terisak

"R-Ryeonggu, mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun seolah tersadar telah menyakiti Ryeowook

"Pergi, hiks hiks. Aku membencimu"

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari ruangan Ryeowook. Saat berada di ambang pintu, Kyuhyun berbalik untuk menatap Ryeowook terakhir kali sebelum ia pergi ke London. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan terluka.

"Wookie.." panggil Yesung saat Kyuhyun lenyap dari pandangan mereka

"Kyuhyun tak pernah membentakku sebelumnya. Ia selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik" ucap Ryeowook sesenggukan

"Sssh, uljima" Yesung membawa Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya

.

.

_**Few days later..**_

"Yesung-hyung !" pekik Ryeowook melihat kedatangan Yesung

"Mian, aku terlambat. Ada beberapa berkas yang tak bisa ditunda untuk kuperiksa"

"Tak apa, hyung. Aku senang hyung sudah mau datang untuk menemaniku"

"Aku membawakan apel. Kau mau ?"

"Umm" Ryeowook mengangguk imut

Yesung mengupas apel itu dengan telaten lalu memotongnya menjadi bentuk dadu.

"Buka mulutmu. Aaa" Yesung menyodorkan sepotong apel. Ryeowook menurut, ia membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Yesung.

"Sudah, hyung. Aku kenyang" ucap Ryeowook setelah memakan beberapa potong apel

"Arraseo. Kau mau keluar, heum ?"

"Ne" Ryeowook menampilkan senyum manis miliknya

"Baiklah" Yesung memindahkan Ryeowook ke kursi roda karena kaki Ryeowook belum pulih sepenuhnya. Ia membutuhkan kursi roda untuk membantunya pergi ke tempat yang diinginkannya.

Selama Ryeowook dirawat di rumah sakit, Yesung lah yang selalu menemaninya. Yesung selalu menyuapinya, menemaninya berkeliling rumah sakit, dan membawakan makanan kesukaan Ryeowook. Selama itu pula tanpa mereka sadari, kini hampir tak ada lagi batas di antara mereka. Keduanya menjadi sangat dekat. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Yesung bahagia, ia dapat berada di sisi namja yang dicintainya.

Yesung mendorong kursi roda Ryeowook menuju taman yang terletak di samping rumah sakit. Keduanya berhenti di bawah pohon pinus.

"Hyung.."

"Wae, Wookie ?" Yesung berjongkok di depan Ryeowook yang berada di kursi roda

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini"

"Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebab akulah penyebab dari-" Yesung tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena Ryeowook menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Yesung

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, hyung"

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya" lanjut Ryeowook

"Arraseo. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu"

"Apa itu ?" mata Ryeowook berbinar-binar

Yesung merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru. Ia meletakkan kotak itu di pangkuan Ryeowook.

"Apa aku boleh membukanya ?"

"Bukalah, ia milikmu sekarang"

Ryeowook membuka kotak beludru itu, matanya berbinar-binar melihat isi kotak itu. Sebuah kalung berliontin batu safir yang harganya tidak bisa disebut murah.

"Ini cantik sekali, hyung. Gomawo" ucap Ryeowook tulus

"Kau suka ?"

"Aku suka sekali, hyung"

"Biar kupakaikan" Yesung mengambil kalung itu dan menyematkannya pada leher Ryeowook

"Gomawo, hyung"

"Ne, Wookie"

"Tapi, kenapa hyung memberikan kalung seindah ini padaku ?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu" Yesung kembali berjongkok di hadapan Ryeowook sambil menggenggam tangan mungil itu

"A-aku.."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang" Yesung mencubit hidung Ryeowook pelan

"Yak ! Jangan mencubit hidungku, hyung. Bagaimana jika aku menjadi pesek ?" Yesung tertawa mendengar ucapan Ryeowook, suasana yang tadinya canggung pun kembali mencair.

Yesung dan Ryeowook menyaksikan keindahan matahari terbenam dari taman rumah sakit. Ryeowook sedikit menggigil karena suhu udara yang mulai turun. Yesung yang menyadari hal itu pun segera mengajak Ryeowook kembali ke kamar.

"Kajja kita masuk" Yesung mendorong kursi roda Ryeowook ke dalam rumah sakit. Sesampainya di kamar, Yesung memindahkan Ryeowook ke ranjangnya.

"Permisi, saya mengantarkan makan malam untuk Tuan Ryeowook" seorang suster masuk ke dalam ruangan Ryeowook dengan nampan berisi makanan di tangannya

"Terima kasih, suster" ucap Yesung

"Anda sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih yang perhatian, Ryeowook-ssi"

"Ta-tapi suster, kami tidak-" ucapan Ryeowook terpotong karena suster itu sudah terlebih dulu keluar dari ruangannya

"Ayo makan, Wookie"

"Suapi aku ?" pinta Ryeowook

"With pleasure, Princess"

BLUSH wajah Ryeowook memanas mendengar ucapan Yesung

"Buka mulutmu, Princess" Yesung semakin bersemangat menggoda Ryeowook

"Hyung, jangan menggodaku"

"Baiklah, ayo buka mulutmu" Yesung menyuapi Ryeowook dengan sabar hingga nampan berisi makanan itu tak bersisa lagi

"Sekarang beristirahatlah" titah Yesung

"Hyung tidak boleh pergi sebelum aku tertidur" Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Yesung

"Ne, aku akan menemanimu hingga kau tertidur" Yesung menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk mengusap pucuk kepala Ryeowook

"Nyanyikan lullaby ?" pinta Ryeowook

"Anything for you, Princess" Yesung mulai bernyanyi, Ryeowook tak melepaskan pandangannya dari mata sipit milik Yesung. Perlahan manik karamelnya mulai menutup, Yesung menghentikan nyanyiannya dan menatap Ryeowook yang tengah tertidur. Ia sungguh mencintai namja mungil ini hingga hatinya merasa sesak karena tak mampu memendam rasa itu lagi. Entah kapan penantian Yesung akan berakhir.

"Sweet dream, Princess" Yesung mengecup lembut dahi Ryeowook

.

.

Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya tepat tengah malam, ia menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Pikirannya melayang pada namja sipit bersuara emas yang selama ini selalu menemaninya. Bohong jika ia berkata ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Yesung. Kebersamaan yang mereka lalui selama ini mampu menumbuhkan benih cinta di hati Ryeowook, namun Ryeowook terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya.

"Wookie-ah, kenapa kau terbangun ? Kau haus ?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Hyung belum tidur ?"

"Aku baru saja selesai memeriksa berkas perusahaan"

"Hyung.."

"Wae, chagia ?"

"Ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku"

"Mana yang sakit ?!" tanya Eunhyuk panik

"Disini" Ryeowook mengarahkan tangannya menuju dada kirinya

"Disini terasa sakit setiap aku memikirkan Yesung-hyung" ucap Ryeowook polos

Eunhyuk hanya bisa memasang eksperi cengo, beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga air matanya menetes. Ryeowook memandang Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi heran, kenapa hyungnya malah tertawa ?

"Kenapa hyung tertawa ?"

"Hahaha, mian. Kau ini lucu sekali"

"Apa yang lucu, hyung ?"

"Kau itu sedang merindukan Yesung-hyung, Wookie"

"Benarkah ?"

"Ne, terkadang jika kau terlalu merindukan seseorang hatimu akan merasa sakit atau sesak"

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu, hyung ?"

"Semua itu karena kau mencintainya"

"Aku mencintai Yesung-hyung ?" beo Ryeowook

Eunhyuk tak menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook, ia hanya mengusap pucuk kepala Ryeowook penuh sayang.

"Hyung, kenapa diam saja ?"

"Hanya kau yang mengetahui jawabannya. Sekarang tidurlah, mungkin kau akan menemukan jawabannya besok" Eunhyuk menyelimuti Ryeowook

"Gomawo, hyung" Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, terbang ke alam mimpi

.

.

Yesung bangun pagi-pagi sekali, ia bersiap menuju rumah sakit tempat Ryeowook dirawat. Setelah membersihkan diri dan berpakaian rapi, Yesung menjalankan mobilnya menuju sebuah stand gulali di taman. Ia membeli tiga tangkai gulali, siapa tahu Eunhyuk dan Sungmin juga sedang menemani Ryeowook.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Yesung tiba di rumah sakit. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan Ryeowook dengan tiga tangkai gulali di tangannya.

Yesung membuka pintu ruangan Ryeowook perlahan, mata sipitnya bersiborok dengan manik karamel milik Ryeowook.

"Hyung datang pagi sekali" ucap Ryeowook

"Aku membawa-"

"Wah gulali !" pekik Sungmin

"Untuk kalian" Yesung memberikan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin dua tangkai gulali

"Dan ini untukmu" Yesung duduk di ranjang Ryeowook dan memberikan setangkai gulali di tangannya pada Ryeowook

"Gomawo, hyung"

"Kau mau di ruangan ini seharian atau menikmati udara segar di luar ?"

"Aku mau ke taman"

"Baiklah" Yesung mengangkat Ryeowook ke kursi roda dan mendorongnya menuju taman

"Hyung.."

"Wae, Wookie ?" Yesung berjongkok di hadapan Ryeowook

"Cinta itu seperti apa ?"

"Rasa rindu yang meletup-letup, keinginan untuk melindungi, kebahagiaan saat bersama. Itulah bentuk cinta"

"Aku pernah merindukan hyung hingga dadaku terasa sesak dan aku selalu merasa bahagia saat hyung berada di sisiku. Apa itu artinya aku mencintai hyung ?" tanya Ryeowook polos

"..."

"Hyung ? Kenapa diam saja ?"

"Gomawo, Wookie" Yesung memeluk Ryeowook erat, seolah tak ingin Ryeowook pergi dari sisinya

"Kenapa berterima kasih, hyung ?"

"Gomawo sudah mencintaiku"

"Apa kita akan seperti Eunhyuk-hyung dan Donghae-hyung ?"

"Ne, Wookie. Tapi kita akan lebih romantis dari mereka" Yesung menangkup pipi Ryeowook, ibu jarinya mengelus permukaan bibir mungil Ryeowook

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Kim Ryeowook ?"

"Aku mau, hyung" Ryeowook tersenyum

"Bolehkah ?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook penuh harap, seolah mengerti Ryeowook pun menganggukan kepalanya. Melihat hal itu, Yesung pun memajukan wajahnya, mengecup bibir tipis milik Ryeowook singkat.

.◆.

EPILOG

.◆.

Peristiwa bersatunya Yesung dan Ryeowook itu disaksikan oleh dua namja yang sedari tadi mengintip mereka. Salah satu dari namja itu menyadari adanya orang lain yang juga ikut mengintip.

"Mengintip Ryeowook, eoh ?"

"K-kau.. sedang apa kau disini ?!"

"Melihat dongsaengku. Kau sendiri ?"

"Aku.. aku.."

"Kehilangan kata-kata, eoh ?"

"Lee Sungmin ! Berhenti menyudutkanku !"

"Wah wah wah, sebuah keajaiban ! Seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa mengetahui namaku"

"Hey kalian berdua ! Apa kalian tidak tahu peraturan saat mengintip ?!" tegur Eunhyuk dari persembunyiannya

.◆.

.◆.

END

.◆.

.◆.

Gimana ? Udah panjang ? Atau alurnya masih kecepetan ?

Aika udah berusaha buat manjangin cerita ini supaya nggak terlalu cepat alurnya

Semoga memuaskan :)

Aika boleh minta review ? Boleh dalam bentuk komentar, saran, atau apapun

Ngebash boleh tapi jangan kasar-kasar ya ? Hehehe

Ngomong-ngomong kapan ya si abang Yeye balik ke SJ ? Kasihan euyy mbak Ryeowook jadi janda kembang hehe

Kangen banget sama moment mereka T.T

Ngelihat mereka tatapan tuh rasanya gimana gitu #mulailebay

Udah ah nanti Aika malah tebar kelebayan

Aika pamit ya *tebar poppo bareng mbak Ryeowook*


End file.
